How Far to Semper Fi
by Scarlet-X-Alchemy
Summary: Two marines are missing and their wives Gibbs sees as his nieces. Will the team be able to protect the girls and also find the marines or will it be to late and end in heartbreak for Gibbs' family? A/N there is cussing! Also- Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Tell me what you think, I would like to know if I should continue or not**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the OC's**

Walking into the NCIS building with two Marine guards has to be the scariest thing in my life. I had no clue where my husband was and haven't known for weeks and usually by now I would have gotten a letter or one of the other boys would have sent a letter telling us that everyone was okay. "And what can I do for you gentlemen today?" Jumping slightly I looked a head of me and saw what I was guessing was the director talking with Jared, Paul was still standing next to me but gave me a small smile and a kiss on the cheek. "You're fine sis, it's okay." Nodding my head at my adoptive brother, I looked back at Jared only to see him and the other guy he was talking with walking back towards us.

"Mrs. Cameron, I'm Leon Vance the director here at NCIS do you know what's going on?" I shook my head no and looked between Paul and Jared. Both were giving me concerned looks before turning to look back at Vance. "Earlier today NCIS was sent a tape with you're husband and Captain Costa both on it and a threat against you and Mrs. Costa. Do you have any idea why someone would come after you two?" Going through everything in my head before answering. "Not that I can think of, most of my family is either in the Marines or in the in Navy, good Lord knows what goes on without my knowledge. Can I see Lilly, please? I feel like I should be with her right now." He nodded his head before calling over someone named McGee.

"He'll show you to where Mrs. Costa is." I nodded my head and gave him a small smile of thanks. "We've got to get back to base, call Kai if you need one of us okay?" I nodded again before walking off with McGee. Looking around as we walked I noticed that there was someone I recognized, "Gibbs?" I stopped and looked at him, I saw his head shoot up before he looked over in my direction. "Damnit I was hoping that it wasn't the same Cameron you married." I laughed and shook my head. "Nothing is ever that easy Uncle, you should know that by now." He nodded and stood up before walking over to where i was and hugged me. "I got it from here McGee, go get the girls some coffee." He nodded his head before walking off shaking his head.

"So you know what happened?" I shook my head, "All I know is you guys got a tape with Luke and Bruce on it with a threat to me and Lilly. Where is she anyway Gibbs? I haven't seen her yet and its making me nervous." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and walked me to a conference room where I heard shouting. "Just tell us what you know!" Glancing at my uncle I opened the door and almost growled. Lilly was in tears looking at two people that seemed to have steam coming from their ears. "I told you already, I don't know anything! Krissy would probably know more then me and everything in her family happens behind her back! I've told you this over and over again!" I sighed and looked back at my Uncle only to see him nod and walk away. I slammed the door making everyone in front of me jump.

"Mind explaining why the hell you are making one of the Generals daughter's best friend cry in front of said daughter? Careful I haven't had my coffee yet today and if you so much as make her shed another tear when I get done with you, you will wish my uncle stopped me." Both gulped when they saw who i was. "Kristina McLeod." I snapped at them both giving them the glare I picked up from Gibbs. "It's Krissy and the last name is Cameron." Chancing a look over at Lilly i saw her trying to hide her laughing. "Just laugh already, between you and Bruce both of you find it way to funny once I turn all high and mighty bitch. I say it's my family's fault for corrupting me but oh well." I watched as she busted up laughing and the two agents looked ready to piss themselves.

"Hey Krissy." I smiled at my sister in everything but blood,"Ello Chika." Glancing back at the two idiots I smirked. "Now what exactly did I walk in on?" The two looked at each other before looking back at me. "We're trying to find out what Mrs. Costa knows about the disappearance of her husband as well as Captain Cameron." I snorted before walking over to where Lilly was sitting. "And what makes you think we know anything? We're Marine Core wives- not their keepers. If we were supposed to know anything we would have told you." I snapped looking at them until to door opened and McGee walked in with two coffee cups. "Ah thank the heavens! McGee you just saved them from me making them bend over backwards to apologize." He looked at me then at the other two agents before shaking his head laughing.

"If Gibbs knew, both of you would be without a job for pissing his niece off." I laughed as they both turned white, Lilly was looking up at me and I raised an eye brown once I caught her eye. "What's with the look?" She sighed before she handed me a letter. Biting my lip i used one of my manicured fingers to open it. Looking at the contents I almost screamed- it was a sonogram picture. "You're shitting me." I whispered before quickly taking a seat and beating my head against the table. "Can i kill him? I want to kill him, no wait i should kill him! Gah why the hell does this have to happen now? Neither of us need the stress and with both of them missing they should be lucky I can't strangle them!" Lilly was laughing and holding the coffee cup McGee handed her. "You drink that and I'm going to have you're head on a freaking diamond platter." She laughed before she handed it to me, I downed in and sighed in happiness.

"Coffee, the juice of life." Lilly snorted and raised an eye brow at me. "What besides sex it's the juice of life and you damn well know it." She nodded her head with a huge smile on her face. "So why exactly did you say that neither of us needed the stress? I know you aren't in my position so what's up?" I banged my head off the table again before mumbling at her. "What? Say that again I couldn't catch it." I lifted my head again before saying "My father's coming into town in like two hours- you know how we have a love hate relationship? Well right now we're at the hate part of it again, now if it was Pawpaw coming into town I'd be great; but nooo, it has to be the one person out of my entire family that didn't agree to me marrying Bruce. 'You're to young to marry and settle down, have some fun with you're life.' He says, well I am having fun- causing him hell." Looking over at the agents in the room i almost forgot about them.

"Um, well..." I snorted and looked at them with a smirk. "Lose you're edge did you? And yes I already know that my father maybe a bastard but i know he didn't pull this shit- Pawpaw would skin him alive if he did." They both nodded before standing up and leaving the room. I didn't notice that McGee had left until the room was empty with the exception of me and Lilly. "Alright spill, what did you get for info?" I snorted and shook my head. "They're not stateside, not supposed to be on assignment yet. There is no file on where they went, they have no clue where they were taken from- it had to be between the bar and base I mean where else would they go? But my question is why the hell were we threatened? Me, I can understand I mean my family has a lot in the military but you? The only thing against you is well, Luke and your peanut." Sighing I looked at her, her jade green eyes looking into my ocean blue ones.

"I want Bruce." I whispered biting my lip and she nodded her head, "And I want Luke but fate seems to want us to kick some ass- or well wants you to, I'll set back and watch." Looking at her I shook my head before standing up and grabbing her hand pulling her up, dragging her out of the room and towards Gibbs' desk. "Food please, and coffee and tea." He looked at us both before looking at the time. "You two aren't going home." I snorted and looked at him. "And that is why before Jared and Paul came to pick me up I packed a bag for me and Lils- sheesh you would think that you'd know I'd have the McLeod/Gibbs gut by now. Do you have no faith in me?" He smiled and shook his head before standing up and motioning for us to follow him. "To Abby or Ducky?" I looked at Lilly and she nodded her head once- to Abby it was.

"To the lab rat I've heard oh so much about." I said and raised my hand and pointed my finger to the ceiling, I guess I said that a little to loud cause everyone was looking at me. "I think I said that a little to loud." Lilly laughed and hit me lightly on the back of my head, "Gee you think?" I sighed and shook my head before walking after a smiling Gibbs. "Uncle we still need food." I said as soon as we got to the elevator. "Then call it in and then tell me and I'll send someone to pick it up but put it under my name or someone else's." I nodded my head before grabbing my Droid X2 phone and started going through the contacts. "What sounds good? Chinese, Tai, Pizza, Italian?" Lilly shrugged before playing with her nails. "Good Lord woman pick something- I eat just about anything you should know this by now." She smiled and grabbed my phone from me and called someone- damn girl already knows my regulars. "HI i would like to place a to-go order for Ruslana Hiwaitri, yes i would like the chicken and broccoli Alfredo and the cheese ravioli with meat sauce, yes that's all, no no thank you. Alright thanks again, chow." Looking at her I almost busted up laughing.

"Chow? Really? And you pick on me for my quirks." She smiled and kissed my cheek, "You're the bitch, I'm the one that kinda of balances you." I looked at her and smiled. "If you balance me then why the hell did you marry Luke and I marry Bruce?" She laughed and shook her head. "The sex is better." I heard Gibbs choke on his own spit- yep that's me and Lilly for you. "I'm going to pretend i didn't hear that." I smiled at me and cocked my head to the side. "Didn't hear what?" The doors opened before I could get an answer out of him. He walked away from us and into Abby's lab. "You've lost it," I shrugged, "Can't lose whacha never had." She laughed until we were tackled by a very hyper Abby.

"Well then- i think we'll get along great." I heard Gibbs groan, oh yeah this is gonna be fun.

Gibbs POV

I haven't heard from any of the three in over four hours and now I am only slightly worried about what they might have done. Bruce and Luke have been missing for almost 24 hours in the states and that's what we know. Nothing else- everything else is a dead end. "Boss, we found something." Looking at DiNozzo I nodded my head and waited for him to continue. "They were planned to come home tomorrow, but were sent home yesterday. Both of them had to have stopped somewhere between where they landed and their houses." I nodded my head, from what i gathered from Lilly and Krissy both had their marine wrapped around their little finger. So the boys most likely stopped to get them something as a surprise. "We pulled this from the tapes in a little tea and flower shop ten miles from their homes." I glared at what the screen was showing me.

Both men were shot and dragged into an ally just out side the camera's reach, but one thing was for sure- we had a crime scene but both men were still alive i knew that for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea and the OC's**

Krissy's POV (Two hours later)

We were sitting in the lounge me drinking coffee and Lilly drinking tea, she kept glaring at me because i wouldn't let her have her coffee. "Would you stop glaring? I'm protecting your peanut." I laughed at her pout. "One cup of coffee will not kill the peanut. I drank coffee before i knew." I smiled at her pouting and shook my head. "Yes but that was before you knew, now you know so no coffee. Tea is good, hell i have a cup of tea every morning and you know it but i have coffee with Bruce when he's home. Hey, question." I said looking at her with my head tilted to the side. "Whats up?" Lilly said mirroring me, "Does Luke know? I mean how far along are you?" She bit her lip before answering, "I am not that far only about a month, You are the first person who I have told. I was going to tell Luke when he got home. I was at the Doctors before I was brought here." Taking one of her hands in mine i gave her a small smile. "Well aren't I the lucky one. So how are we going to tell the team and Luke once he and Bruce are safe from the bastards who did this? I mean are you just going to outright tell them, by saying 'Um hey guys, little development here you can only use Krissy as bait if you need to 'cause i would like to protect my baby'. Gibbs might flip shit but once he's pissed shit always hits the fan." She smiled lightly at me and shook her head ."Hun if your bait, I'm bait, I'm not losing my best friend and my sister all because i was sitting on the sidelines. I knew what I was getting into when I said 'I do' and I meant it." I smiled at her and let out a small laugh. "Only you and i would willingly marry into the core and say 'if you don't like it you may suck my non existent cock'. How many wives sit at home worrying about every little thing and thinking of only the bad? While we're out hitting the shops with the rest of the platoon's other half's laughing our asses off and saying what we're going to be doing or planning once they get back. I think out of all of us you and i have the highest hopes and we know damn well that our bull dogs are fighters." I said with a laugh before downing the rest of my coffee and looking up at the clock- still had five more hours to kill.

"We take what is given and like our bulldogs we cope. We live high because its better to laugh then cry. By the way I probably shouldn't tell Gibbs he will only make me sit here all protected and bored while the rest of you get to have all the fun and glory." Glaring at her i was tempted to get up and Gibb slap her. "Glory? Bitch there ain't no glory in this shit. If anything you'd be stuck here and I'd be stuck with my family breathing down my neck asking if i was okay- remember only tomboy marine princess here. My sister married a freaking lawyer- he's a good guy and all but he can't take and dish out like the rest of the guys can. I mean you'd have to live with being protected my NCIS, me I'd be stuck with the Marine Corps generals, Navy SEALs and NCIS. I'd be as fucked over as you- you just got to have fun and got a peanut out of being fucked." I smirked at her dropped jaw. "You miss understood. I meant if you went with Gibbs to be bait I would be stuck here all by myself, while you got to see Bruce and Luke, I don't want to risk not seeing you 3 again. That is why I won't tell Gibbs unless he asks. I won't lie just not tell the whole truth. PS I did enjoy the process of the peanut making" Laughing, I shook my head at her before leaning my head back against the chair. "You think they're okay? I mean i know they're alive but you think that we'll find whoever did this before something happens to them? Just sitting here is making me antsy- I'm used to hitting the shops and seeing the baker every weekend or meeting up with the rest of the group." Lils looked at me and i had the biggest feeling that she was going to hit me for even thinking that something bad would happen to our guys. "Krissy, you know as well as I do that they will be fine. They are devil dogs, thoughest bastards in the world and all ours. By the way did you remember that we were supposed to have a meeting with Holly today about the cake for the party next weekend?" I nodded my head and gave a small shrug.

"Love the chick but she gives me a bad vibe, and plus remember you and i talked about it and we were going to make the cake ourselves, we both went to collage for it. I mean given we're probably out of swing a little but it would mean so much more to them anyways. You called her what yesterday or the day before and canceled the meeting 'cause you had a bad vibe about something then busted down my door with a bottle of bourbon. Which by the way I'm am so going to kick your ass for that now. But once all this shit is taken care of, if we don't have a cake then we'll stop by and have her and her dad make us one. Deal?" She looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding her head. "I would love to bake for them but when ever i am near cooking food i feel ill. I could decorate it though. I am hoping to be out of here soon, there is so much to do, but it would all be a waste without them. I guess waiting is our only option, and how about before you kick my ass you let me say that I didn't drink the bourbon, you were the only one drinking that. I was drinking soda. So HA." Laughing I turned my head to the side and listened.

"And in five...four..." Lilly looked at me confused. "What the hell is going on out there?" I kept counting down until i heard Paul shout. "Looks like the rest of the guys are here- lets go check it out. Knowing them they're going crazy not knowing that we're okay." She smirked and shook her head at me. "They are going crazy, we are going crazy, we will eventually have enough nuts for a peanut farm." Laughing i stood up from the table and dragged her with me to where i could see the rest of the platoon. Gibbs was looking at all of them and they were all looking around until Jared spotted us and pushed passed Gibbs and walked towards us. "You okay? Why were you at the doctors Lilly? Why were you at the clinic Krissy? What's wrong?" Sighing i looked at her before biting my lip. "Um you tell them." Gibbs and the others looked at us with worried expressions. "Tell us what?" Biting my lip I took a step back when I heard my father's booming voice from above all i could think was 'Oh shit oh shit oh shit we're all gonna die'. "Well... Krissy wasn't feeling the best. That's why she was the doctors and I had a OBGYN appointment... I'm kinda sorta expecting." Backing up slowly i know we both had the same thought- how fast can we get to Abby and have her lock the lab? "WHAT!" And that was our que to run.

Getting to the stairs we started running down them passed the other people walking up and down them. I heard some of the guys rushing after us but by the time they caught up to us we were already in the lab and Abby locked the door behind us. "Thanks oh so much for the heads up text." I laughed at looked at Lilly who was holding up my phone. "You love me bitch and you damn well better admit it." I smiled and bowed at her slightly. "Thank you oh mighty one from saving us from our doom. Now how about you fill Abbs in while I try not to get sick from moving so quickly." She and Abby looked at me as I swayed slightly and then fell on my butt before laying down on her floor. "This is comfy- leave me here." Lilly laughed while Abby handed me Bart. "Okay I'm assuming you want the whole story. Well, everyone in the platoon is upstairs and they just were told that Krissy is sick and that I'm pregnant. Well that just caused all hell to break loose and Krissy's dad to have a minor meltdown. So we ran like hell down here, that's about it." I laughed when I heard people banging on the door telling us to open up.

"Do you have Bruce?" I shouted, everything fell quiet. "Didn't think so- find him or go and get me my most favorite thing in the world and I might debate on letting you in." Lilly looked at me and shook her head. "You sent your stuffed dog with Bruce you dumb ass- so they have to find Bruce and Luke to get your most favorite thing." I nodded my head, "That's the entire point darlin' that's the entire point." She laughed and shook her head at me. "I wish it was 4 weeks ago, Luke was home on weekend leave and I could drink a glass of something stronger then fucking tea. Then it would be MUCH better then now." Snorting at her I closed my eyes. "Girl four weeks ago you'd be fucking like rabbits and I'd have the misfortune to walk in on you and him going at it on my couch again. I can deal with a bunch of shit that is not one of them." She laughed and went to reply but all of us were jumped when we heard Gibb's voice.

"You are all in so much trouble when you come out of that room." I looked at Abby, with a raised eyebrow, and saw her nod her head- yay she stocked up on water and snacks. "I think we'll be fine for a while, thanks for you're concern. Now if you don't mind I am going to blast Abby's music and dance until i pass out so i don't have to think any more. See ya Uncle." Abby laughed her ass off when Lilly pressed the little hang up button on the screen to make them shut up. "And now the waiting begins all over again." I grumbled with a pout. "We just have to make the best of it, maybe Paul or Jared will bring us regular food and we can just stay here until they can find the guys." Nodding my head i sat up and grabbed my phone from the lab table before texting Gibbs and my dad 'Three hour nap- and then we'll talk to you, Jared, Kai and Paul.' Showing the text to Lilly she nodded her head and I pressed send. "Now all we have to deal with is five over protective marines. Kill me now." I said standing up and getting a water from Abby's fridge.

"I would rather deal with five marines then one Pawpaw. so be glad that your grandfather can't get to DC in three hours." I laughed and nodded my head, my grandfather is one hell of a mean son of a bitch and can make any grown man piss himself- enlisted or not. "He can get here in four though, but I don't think he's at the ranch he might be on the family island. You remember?" I asked looking at her taking a sip from my water. "That will give us more time right? I just hope that they can find the guys and you can rest up, you will need all your strength to talk to Gibbs and the guys, so go nap." Lilly said while she petted my head. I glared up at her- I really hate being so short sometimes- I only stand at 5'2" and she's at a freaking 5'6". "Deal." I said as Abby pointed to the back room.

Waking up I almost wanted to just turn over and just fall back to sleep. "Tell me that was a nightmare." Opening my eyes to look around me i saw Lilly and Abby talking in the other room and I knew that it wasn't a dream. "Mother fucker- i want a drink." Grumbling i got up from my place on the futon and walked out to join the other two. "Hey, you got anything strong down here?" I asked looking at Abby, she laughed and shook her head no. "You're talking to the wrong girl- Caf-Pow is my juice of life." Shaking my head I went over and unlocked the door my mind not fully working yet and opened it only to run into a very hard chest the belonged to Bruce and Luke's CO, Kai Heartly. "Good of you to answer before I knock Cameron." Glaring at him I was so close to smacking him. "You are a pain in my ass, just because you married my other sister doesn't mean I can't kick your ass bitch." He laughed and pulled me into a hug. "You're still in your 'Fuck off' phase of waking up aren't you?" I went to deny it but Lilly answered before i could.

"Yeah she just woke up asking for a drink and ran into you, so she is a little groggy still." Turning to look at her i heard Kai sigh before he spun me around to look at him. "Alright what's the deal with you being sick and Lils having a bun in the oven." I snorted and dragged him into the lab before shutting and locking the door behind him. "It's the same thing every year with me, only happens when I get really stressed. Lilly is pregnant and both of us kind of- oh i don't know- WANT OUR HUSBANDS!" He flinched when I yelled the last part and rubbed his ears in pain. "I'm assuming you don't need an explanation of how someone becomes pregnant, I think that they did that in middle school. Plus we can only go so long without our guys before we get upset." Walking over to stand between Abby and Lilly so all three of us were looking at a kind of freaked out Kai. "How long has it been since you had contact with them?" Looking at Lilly I sighed knowing that she had a letter from Luke almost a week or two ago but i haven't had a letter in almost a month. "It's been a while." I whispered before my stomach growled. "I give I want a coke and chocolate syrup!" Lilly laughed while Abby and Kai looked like I had lost my mind.

"She is serious, get coke, chocolate, and Coffee. She needs something, I just want a cup coffee, hell i will take tea right now. Just get me something to drink. Then we will answer all of your questions." Smiling lightly i shook my head before looking at all of them. "WE never did get our food that we ordered. So I'm hungry- food then questions. Or food and questions i don't care just give me my coke and chocolate and food and i promise i wont turn into a devil dog bitch and neuter you." Kai turned white and started backing up towards the door. "That's right bitch, I'm in McLeod Princess mode- just wait until I call Pawpaw and demand a vacation with Lilly and Luke once we get the guys back. Oh i am going to raise hell and i am going to enjoy it!" I snapped walking forward and opening the door only to be greeted by a glaring Gibbs. "Food now!" I snapped not giving a shit that i was ordering my uncle and my father. Both looked at me and took a step back while Lilly was laughing her ass off. " Krissy you are nuts sometimes but that is why I love you. The food is priority. NOW...please."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea and the OCs!**

Walking up to the bullpen with everyone following me I was greeted by the platoon hanging out and being goofs. "Food now!"All snapped to attention as soon as i walked in looking like a demon from hell wearing heels and pearls. "Hey Gibbs have you heard anything?" He looked at both of us before sighing and nodded his head. "Yeah, McGee was able to pick apart some things from the tape and Tony and Ziva were able to get some shell casings from the alley where they were dragged after they were shot. Both we know are still alive but for how long we're not sure." I looked at him and sat on the edge of his desk while Lilly went and sat in the chair next to the only female agent on Gibbs' team who i guess is Ziva. "What aren't you telling us?" I growled making the guys back away slightly. "Are you PMSing?" Turning I glared at Scooter, "No are you?" The others snickered while he shook his head no. "I'm no bitch." Walking over I smacked him upside the head.

"This bitch helps feeds you when you're stateside so be careful on how you speak to the bitches here or else i will turn you into one." Out of the corner of my eye i saw Kai, Paul and Jared shudder. "Don't push her dude- she knows how to make you into a bitch. Hell my wife is her adoptive sister and it's scary when they team up against someone." Kai said shaking his head, snorting i looked back at Gibbs. "What else aren't you telling us?" He sighed and shook his head. "There's more but I don't even know it yet." Snarling I stood up and glared at all of them. "Food now." Some of the guys jumped up and started towards the elevator to go get take out I guess.

"Damn chica, you really are a bitch when you don't wake up next to Bruce." Cracking a smile I nodded my head. "You know it bitch." I said looking around until I sighed and grabbed Lilly before dragging her back to the lounge with my dad, Gibbs, Kai, Paul and Jared following us. "Kai, you guys don't know half of how she can be without Bruce, he is a blessing on everyone who meets her." Looking at her I laughed. "That's only true if they meet me when i wake up like not even ten minutes beforehand or if I'm pissy." She nodded her head before we both turned and looked at the guys sitting in front of us. " Alright, we have two possible people that might have caused this, might have worked together might not have." Looking at them i nodded and waited for them to continue. "Jake Conner and Seth Jones." I think Lilly and I both went as white as anyone could possibly go and had the guys jumping up to see if we're okay.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked looked between the both of us. "You remember in high school when we had that issue with these guys who wouldn't stop stalking us? They were the ones who wouldn't stop." I watched as Kai hit the table with his fist and looked at us. "You mean the guys who you called me crying over because he was standing outside your house and you couldn't leave no matter what?" Nodding my head I looked at Lilly, she was shaking slightly.

"What?" It didn't matter how many times Gibbs would ask I wasn't going to be able to answer him without having someone hold me together. Lils was no different she just showed her fear a little differently than I did. "Jake was a guy that seemed really sweet at the time and then he started to get really clingly and then he started to get demanding and abusive. By the time i finally came to terms that i had to end it before he started hitting me and degrading me more than he already had, Seth was doing the same thing to Lilly. We didn't know what to do, we were still in high school with barely two weeks left. I called Kai thinking that he could tell us what to do in case it got worse. I didn't want to call you papa unless it got to out of control- with Lilly and I getting ready to move in together and me living with mom everything was chaos already with all the moving boxes it was too easy for Jake to sneak in and harass me more and the same with Seth and Lilly." Wrapping my arms around myself i felt like i was trying to hold myself together and not fall apart then and there.

"Krissy what aren't you telling us?" Dad demanded to know, before i could respond Lilly jumped in and started telling him off. " You don't realise that demanding to know wont do a damn thing. Krissy wouldn't even tell Bruce this for a long time, you have been an ass to her, her entire life so why the hell should she tell you this. To be honest you know how much pride she has in herself and this is killing her inside." Looking up at her i smiled to myself. "You find this funny Kristina?" Glaring at him i got up before walking away from the entire table. "No but you will when i get into MTAC and call Pawpaw, wonder what he would do when he taps the camera and sees what just happened? Who will win between the two of us? Me my grandfather's pride and joy because i can get down and play in the mud or you who has a stick shoved so far up your ass that you don't know the difference between right or left." I smirked at all their shocked faces- the only one who was laughing was Lilly and that was because she knew as well as i did that my grandfather will always choose me over the rest of the family- well i only come into second with Nana but come on she's his wife.

"You're not authorized to go into MTAC." Lilly snorted and looked at McGee, "You really don't know Krissy at all. If you think authorization will stop her then you really should pay more attention to your boss, they are almost identical." Smiling i headed towards the door and held my eye to the scanner. Laughing when it opened and said "Welcome back Krissy baby" in my grandfather's animated voice. "Oh this is just getting better and better." I muttered to Lilly when i walked into MTAC with Gibbs close behind. "Connect me with my grandfather." I said before taking a head set and waiting for his to come on to the screen. "Princess, Dutchess. What's wrong?" Wrapping my arms around myself again i made myself show just how scared and insecure i felt. "Pawpaw they're missing, dad is yelling like it's mine and Lilly's fault. I don't know what to do anymore i need you're help Pawpaw." I said before leaning into Lilly's side. "I'll be on the next flight out with Skyler- call him after we get done here Princess." I nodded my head before looking up at Lilly when Pawpaw cut the connection. "I am so not looking forward to this next call." I whispered before sitting down and kicking my shoes off before pulling them up on the seat with me. "You just need to breath, Pawpaw is coming, though you should have told him about Jake and Seth. He will freak out when he hears. After you call Skyler we should just sit with Gibbs and tell him everything so that he knows. I know that it is hard but it has to be done sooner or later. Maybe this will bring the guys home sooner." Nodding my head i took a deep breath before asking to be connected to my Godfather.

"Keesa, Desya. We're going to have to hurry this along i have a meeting in 20 and need to be on time." Sighing looked at Lilly and waited until i got her nod before spilling everything to him. "They're back and i think they have Bruce and Luke. Lilly is pregnant and doesn't need the stress, Dad is here and is acting like everything is my fault and Pawpaw is on his way." I waited a few seconds for him to respond but didn't get the chance when his laptop was turned around and i saw the entire Russian side of my extended family. The only thing i could think was 'Oh shit mother fucking cock sucker.' "Hi guys." I whispered with a small wave. "Keesa Cameron! What do you mean they're back? The second they were in the same state as you we should have been notified and it should have been taken care of by the government over there! The only reason you and Lilly have been allowed to stay over there when your men are deployed is because every single branch of government has been notified to keep those two away from your family at all cost!" I felt myself shrinking into my seat trying to get smaller.

"Desya! Tell Gibbs that we will be there as soon as we can get to the jet- we'll buy clothes when we get there." Tensing when i heard a voice that i really wish wasn't in the meeting hall with Skyler. "Of course Afanasi." I whispered before cutting the connection and standing up and walking out of MTAC. "Afanasi is coming with the family." I said as i passed by Gibbs and the rest of everyone. I felt the air still as everyone went into shock at the same time. "He's coming here?" I nodded before looking at my father. "Tread lightly- both will kill you and won't feel sorry about it."

Lilly POV

I followed Krissy out of the MTAC room and we walked into a conference room. After Gibbs walked through the door first I slammed the door shut and locked it. Krissy and I sat down on one side of the table and she motioned for Gibbs to sit as well. He looked between the two of us and said "Okay you have my attention tell me what I need to know." Krissy gave me a pained look so i began our story. "Jake and Krissy started to date about half way through senior year, Seth and i started to date shortly after. Jake and Seth both seemed like perfect guys until about 2 months into our relationships. Jake was being possessive and demanding while Seth grew possessive and distant. Jake and seth never knew about Krissy's life in the military. So we kept it a secret. Krissy was getting freaked out when Jake was getting abusive so she called Kai. He was a huge help but we never broke it off with them. After we moved into the apartment near school we both broke up with our boyfriends. I found out Seth had been cheating on me with someone who i never found out the name of but still wanted to keep seeing me. Jake was a wreck he flipped shit and went bezerk. I have never seen anyone so angry before in my whole life. I know that this is up Jakes ally but i can't see Seth doing anything like this he wasn't that attached if he cheated on me now, was he? Am i forgetting anything Krissy?" I watched as she nodded her head before closing her eyes tightly.

"What didn't you tell me Kris?" I asked laying a hand on her shoulder, she looked at Gibbs and bit her lip till the point it bleed and i knew he got the message. "He broke into your house and beat you!" I finally noticed that there was way too many times she said that she fell down the stairs or ran into a door. Krissy is one of the most graceful people i have ever known- hell Bruce literally ties a bell around her neck so when she walks we know where she is- that plus lets face her Russian nickname means kitten and with the little bell around her neck and she looks sweet and innocent her nickname fits her to a T. "He did it more than once didn't he Krissy- and don't lie to me i've seen the bruises before you were never the clutz." She nodded her head again before looking at me. "He tried to rape me before i moved into the apartment with you- Kai walked in with dinner and beat him to a bloody pulp before taking me to the safe house- that's why i wasn't in school for a few days before we moved in together."

"THAT RAT BASTARD WILL FUCKING DIE." You can mess with me but you mess with my friends and you will die. I may be pregnant but i will kill that ass. I looked at Gibbs and saw for a fleeting moment horror and panic, then anger took over his normal demeanor. "You guys need to find Luke and Bruce and quickly. You don't realise that our world is crumbling around us. Do something so that they come home, I don't care what you do but it would be nice to have our guys back in our arms."

Krissys POV

Taking a deep breath i felt like my chest was collapsing on me and i grabbed Lilly's arm and squeezed it letting her know that something was wrong and i couldn't control it. "Krissy, breathe. Just breathe, suffocation isnt an option. Go to the happy place, with Bruce and a beach and a drink. Your mind is your strongest allie." Nodding my head i closed my eyes and pictured the private beach that my great grandfather gave to me and Bruce as a wedding gift.

Opening my eyes again i looked at Gibbs' concerned face and gave him a weak smile. "I'll be fine in a bit." Lilly glared at me before crossing her arms in front of her and raised an eyebrow at me. Sighing i bowed my head before admitting that it would take Bruce telling me that everything was going to be alright and i got to go home with him, have him wrap me in his arms and just hold me until the sun comes up. "We'll find them Krissy." Biting my lip i looked up at Lilly and gave her a pleading look. "But will it be soon enough?" She gave me a sad look before pulling me into a hug. "Afanasi will be here soon, we need to get cleaned up and ready because if he shows up and we're looking like this he will kill everyone in this building." Pulling myself from her arms i looked around and sighed before standing up with Lily following me.

Walking into the bulpin i grabbed mine and Krissy's overnight bags before dragging her to the bathroom. Pushing her into the biggest stall i handed her her clothes before shutting the door on her shocked face. Taking my stuff over to the bathroom counter i opened up my little suitcase and pulled out my make up and face wash- hey if i had to looked okay then i had better well look damned okay.

**A/N: Dear readers, please message or review Scarlet if you would like more chapters,**

** Much Love,**

_** Krissy Cameron and Lilly Costa**_


End file.
